Goggles and Glitches
by Little Miss Assassin
Summary: "What does Abby Montgomery know..." The small blonds head dropped and she bit her lip to muffle her terrified sobs. ".. about the Justice League and the criminal group known as the Rogues." "Wally I-!" Abby's body went rigid and she slowly lifted her head to look at Wally, her green eyes fading to the electric blue he'd learn to hate.
1. Enter: Abby Montgomery

**Hello and good afternoon everyone! (it's afternoon for me at least) Now I'm guessing this will be one of the longer authors notes so just bare with me. For the moment this fanfiction is more based around the Rogues and Wally, the others do come in but it'll be later on. I've decided to read into the Rogues a little more and decided to have Alex Walker as Trickster instead of James Jessie. That's my personal choice and if you don't approve I'm sorry. I'd also like to go ahead and thank eternal mist for inspiring me to write this. I love her stories and after reading them I thought there was a sever lack of Rogue relates fanfictions. **

**Now I'll be complexly honest when I say I haven't gotten a set in stone updating schedule yet, mostly because of all the extra curricular activities I do and my math classes, things will be a little hectic. But once I find a good schedule I'll be sure to let you know.**

**Also I decided to go ahead and post the first chapter today because I have the finale of the Miss FCHS Pageant tonight and I'll be able to work on the story more tonight.**

**I might as well stop boring you with my life story and let you get on to the fanfiction.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>The back alleys of New York have always been dangerous. Druggies, alcoholics, and thieves plagued the shadows-<em>

No.

_New York was always cold but in the winter it wasn't cold, it was freezing. Many homeless people in New York had trouble-_

God no.

_New York was basically a shitty place that was really cold in the winter and had a lot of criminals there and no one gave a rats ass about anything so-_

This is going downhill fast.

Abby glared at the notebook in front of her, the impressions of her previous attempts at an essay was still visible on the clean paper. She raised the maroon pen to try again but just groaned, slamming the composition notebook close and throwing it to express her growing frustration. A few other kids that was in the library turned to look at her with angry and confused looks.

"Hey, what did that notebook ever do to you?" A familiar friendly voice caught her attention and she looked up, smiling when she saw the green eyed boy standing in front of her table.

"Currently? Draining me of any hope of finishing this essay for history." She grabbed the paper that had the assignment scribbled on it and handed it to him as he sat down.

"History? Boring~" He ignored the blond girls glare and read over her assignment. "You have got to improve your handwriting, Abby.." Wally commented once he finished reading.

"Thanks for the advice." She snatched the paper back and laid it on top of her books. "So, no help for the essay then?

"Afraid not." He shrugged and leaned back in the chair, propping his feet on the table. "Sorry."

"It's fine..." Abby sighed softly, pulling out her phone when it vibrated loudly in her pocket.

**Tell Baby Flash I said hi! :3 -AW**

Abby raised an eyebrow, looking around for a trace of her 'brother'.

**Stop being creepy, Alex. -AM**

"Who are yah textin?" Wally asked, leaning over to see her phone screen but she quickly pulled it away.

"My brother." Abby rolled her eyes and poked his nose, "And he says hi."

Wally accepted the answer and leaned back again, taking Abby's pen and attempting to balance it on his nose. "You know I don't think I've met your family... I know you've just moved to town and all but still, your family seems awesome." He finally said after a few minutes of silence. The small blond girl laughed and grabbed her pen only seconds after Wally finally got it to balance properly.

"If you met them you'd think very differently." She sighed, packing her books into the worn military bag she made into a makeshift backpack and picking up her notebook off the floor. "I bid you a farewell Wally West." She gave the boy a two fingered salute and started walking away.

"Wha- Hey! You're leaving already?!" He frowned, scrambling to catch up to her.

"Well yeah, Hartley has to pick me up before he goes to work so..." She shrugged.

"Hartley?"

"One of my brothers." Wally's eyes widened at that and he smiled.

"One of your brothers is gonna be here? Well maybe I can say hi!"

"Wally I don't-" She tried to stop the red haired boy but he grabbed her hand and started dragging her away from the school library, rambling about wanting to know her 'mysterious family' and 'hidden past', all which made her more irritated with the situation.

"Wally will you please shut up!" Abby snapped once they reached the front of the school, yanking her arm away. "You can meet Hartley, just please be quiet for once in your red headed life."

Wally blinked, looking down at her and smirking. "No can do, Abby! The day I calm down is the day hell freezes over." She just groaned quietly and repeatedly slammed her head on his arm. Since both teens were standing now you could see the noticeable height difference, Abby not even reaching Wally's shoulder.

Abby noticed the olive green pickup truck drive up after a few more minutes of constant bickering, showing a blond haired boy when the window rolled down. It was definitely _not_ Hartley.

"Alex?!" Abby squeaked, running over to the truck and leaving Wally behind. "Where the hell is Hartley?" She hissed softly.

Alex laughed at the small girl, his appearance and attitude making it clear he shouldn't be driving any sort of vehicle. "He had something come up and Leo couldn't do it either, so they told me to!" He grinned, waving at Wally who hesitantly waved back. "Aw! Baby Flash looks so _cute_ when he's in his civvies!" Alex spoke loud enough for only her to hear. "Now come on, Leo's got a mission for yah tonight!"

This caught Abby's attention. She hadn't been on a mission in weeks even with the complaints and begging. A mission tonight means it must be something interesting. "Alright, alright, I'm coming..." She tossed her bag into the back seat and glanced back to Wally. "Sorry Wally, you can meet Hartley some other time, kay? I got stuck with Alex today." She waved off the boys whine of protest and waved at her friend once she was in the truck. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Abby!" Wally smiled and waved as she drove off.

._.

They drove in silence for about half an hour. Well not silence per say, Alex had Fall Out Boy radio on Pandora playing and the adopted siblings couldn't help but sing along to Hero and Heroin. Both found the song extremely ironic and it just had a catchy tune to it.

"So what kind of mission do we have tonight?" Abby asked after the song drifted to silence and went to a commercial. She glanced over to Alex and saw him smiling in her direction.

"Jewelry heist actually. Leo knew you were getting bored so he found a job where you get to use your hacking skills and have fun with it." He reached over and opened the glove compartment once they hit a stop light, rummaging around before pulling out a pair of goggles. They were basic steampunk style goggles but painted silver with blue accents, the lenses were mirrored so you couldn't see the wearers eyes but they could see you. "Mirror Master fixed these for you too, so now it'll be harder to scratch up the lenses or break the straps!"

Abby smiled brightly and took the goggles, holding them up to her eyes and smiling when everything was perfectly clear. "Remind me to thank him tonight! I was really starting to miss these." She stuffed the goggles in her hoodie pocket and leaned back in the worn out truck seat.

"More good news! Flash is patrolling with Baby Flash tonight!" He laughed, making Abby smile. She's never met Flash or Kid Flash in while in costume and neither knows she even exists, so tonight will certainly be interesting when they see The Rogues new addition.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction<strong>

**I'll admit the first chapter is a little shorter than I wanted but if I didn't stop here it would have gone on _forever._**

**See you guys soon! **

**R&R**


	2. Enter: System Glitch

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I'd like to say that my official posting schedule for the moment will be every Wednesday and Saturday! Thankfully it doesn't interfere with tutoring (I'm really bad at math) or band activities!**

**I would also like to thank my good friend Brownie for being my beta for the story. I forgot to thank her in the first chapter.**

**Lastly, review or PM any ideas/concerns you have for the story. I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>Abby-<p>

No wait.

System Glitch stared at herself in the mirror.

The black skinny jeans had a circuit board pattern embroidered on the sides, her combat boots had blue heels with matching blue laces, and the black form fitting t-shirt had no designs on it but her gloves had the same circuit board pattern around her wrists. She found her reflection strange when she styled her pixie cut blonde hair into a faux hawk and put her goggles on. It felt like she was staring at a completely different person, no longer the silent history geek with a interest for computers, but a member of The Rogues with a photographic memory and amazing hacking skills.

Yeah. System Glitch over Abby Montgomery any day.

"Glitch! You coming or not?" The girl heard Captain Cold call from downstairs.

"I'm coming! Get rid of that icicle shoved up your ass will yah?!" She called back, Tricksters laughter filling the not-so-abandoned warehouse in a matter of seconds.

"Nice one Glitchy!" Trickster snickered. The rolled her eyes and walked out of her bedroom, passing Pied Piper on the way to the main room.

"Icicle up his ass? Really?" She saw the amusement in his eyes as he asked, but he kept a straight face.

"Aw come on, I'm just excited about tonight! Give me a break." Glitch huffed, elbowing Piper in the side before hopping on the rail and sliding down to the living room. Captain Cold and Trickster were already down there, Pied Piper walking behind her as she went up to Trickster and hugged him. All four were in their costumes now and Glitch felt like they may as well go trick or treating after they go to the jewelry store.

"Glitch are you ready?" Captain Cold looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. He was still a little irritated about the comment from earlier but said nothing about it.

"Yup! I'm ready!" She smiled brightly, her hand going to her waist to grab her handheld computer. Feeling the lack of technology strapped to her waist she frowned and looked around them.

"Forgetting something, Glitch?" Mirror Master appeared at the top of the staircase with her computer in hand.

"Hey! I need that for the assignment!" She glared at the man, crossing her arms.

"I know. That's why I asked if you forgot something." He chuckled softly, tossing the device and letting Pied Piper catch it instead of Glitch.

"You're both assholes..." She huffed. Piper smiled and handed her the device after a moment, noticing the glow in the dark stickers on the back but not asking anything of it. Captain Cold sighed softly, running a hand down his face.

"You two." He looked at Glitch and Piper, "Shut up and stop bickering, Flash has already started patrolling for the night and we need to get in and get out before he even knows we were there."

"Got it!" The three younger Rogues smiled.

All four Rogues started leaving their home, Glitch shutting the door behind them and smiling.

"Trickster, you really think we'll see Flash and Kid Flash tonight?" Glitch asked quietly. She watched his head nod and laugh.

"Oh yeah! I know Captain says he wants us to stay unnoticed, but he always finds it funny when Flash or Kid shows up and tries stopping us!" He explained. Pied Piper looked back to the two and nodded.

"Sometimes if its just Kid that shows up we tease him even more before running off and he gets so mad." Piper smiled. The small group of criminals laughed as they told the girl about their previous encounters with The Flash. Each story made her more and more excited for the night to come.

._._

Forever Sparkle. That was the name of the jewelry store Glitch and the others planned to break into. With a name like that Glitch was surprised it wasn't decked out in pink smelled like a perfume shop. It was almost eleven o'clock and the dim street lights were the only thing lighting the groups way. Which was fine with them since it effectively hid them in the shadows.

"Do your thing, Glitch." Trickster encouraged, nudging the small girl to the door. She nodded and unhooked the device from her belt, pulling a wire from the top and slipping it into the lock. Glitch pressed a few buttons and there was a soft click to signal the door was unlocked and the alarm was off.

"Alrighty boys, we have ten minutes and forty seven seconds until the alarms come back on, so lets get what we can and get out." She smirked, opening the door and letting the three boys rush inside.

As the three started grabbing various necklaces and rings, Glitch pushed herself onto one of the glass cases and started humming, her body swaying to the tune as she twirled a necklace Trickster tossed her.

"I don't care whatcha think as long as it's about me.." She sang softly. Trickster noticed her singing and started humming along with her.

"I."

"_I_."

"Don't"

"_Don't_."

"Care whatcha think! As long as it's about me!" The two started singing as the criminals gathered jewels. Captain Cold raised an eyebrow at the two youngest Rogues but Pied Piper shook his head.

"I say just go along with it." Piper shrugged, setting one of the bags beside Glitch.

"Yeah! Come on Cap' we gotta have fun while we're stealing!" Glitch smiled deviously, typing on her mini-computer before the song 'I Don't Care' started playing on the speakers. Captain just laughed softly and shook his head.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with the heist then I don't care what you do, Glitch." He waved her off as she hopped off the glass case.

"Good! I'm going to the back to clear the cameras and maybe find some interesting jewels." She smirked and walked to the office, kicking it open with her foot and nearly breaking the door. "What are we going to find back here? I wonder..." She hummed softly and turned on the light, walking over to the security cameras and turning them all off except the one that shows the entrance, she had to keep an eye out in case Flash or Kid Flash showed up. After that was done she went over to the safe and frowned when she saw it had a dial lock.

"Hey Trickster! Got any tiny explosives because I just found the safe!" Glitch heard a soft 'yes' and the blonde boy ran in a few seconds later with a comically small stick of dynamite in his hand.

"This should do it!" He grinned, running back out to continue stealing. Glitch smiled softly and stuck the dynamite to the safe, covering her ears as it exploded and the door creaked open, seeing a few thousand dollars in cash and some large gems inside.

"Jackpot!" She laughed, grabbing the items and placing them in her own bag. Movement caught her attention as she tied the bag closed and she noticed something move in the front of the store. Something blurry. "Looks like we got a speedster.." Glitch muttered, walking back to the front of the store and seeing no trace of a speedster and all her friends were still stealing. "Maybe not?" She shrugged, sitting back on the counter and humming the chorus of the song that was currently playing. The title was unknown to her but it had a catchy tune.

"How much longer until the alarms come back on?" Pied Piper looked over to the blond girl.

"Four minutes and nine seconds!" She replied automatically, smiling.

"Hey Piper! Think you can play along to the guitar solo on this song?" Trickster teased, setting another bag beside the growing pile around Glitch. Pied Pipers eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" He growled.

"Yeah. Actually it is!" Trickster said smugly, crossing his arms. Pied Piper stared at the boy frowning and pulling out his flute.

"Fuck. You." He told Trickster before playing the fast paced guitar solo on his flute. Glitch laughed and clapped her hands, singing along with the song as Piper matched the guitar notes.

"Children.." Captain Cold sighed softly to himself, shaking his head.

It went like that for another couple minutes until there was a crash and a figure tumbled through the shattered glass door.

"You didn't have to make a mess, Kid." Captain chuckled, looking down at the young speedster.

"Shut up! What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?!" He looked around at the Rogues, eyes landing on the small blond girl. "And since when do you have a kid younger than Trickster...?"

"Hey! I'm fifteen you dick!" Glitch snapped, narrowing her eyes. Pied Piper laughed and placed his flute away. "Trickster is barely older than me anyway!"

Trickster smiled, running over and picking up Kid Flash in a tight hug. "Don't be jealous! You're still our favorite baby but now we have one that's actually one of us!" Glitches eyes softened after a minute and nodded, giving him a two fingered salute.

"System Glitch at your service. Not really since I'm with these guys, but you know what I mean!" She hopped off the counter, walking over and holding her hand out to Kid Flash when Trickster put him down.

"Kid Flash... What are you doing with the Rogues anyway?" He shook her hand and raised an eyebrow at Captain Cold.

"They adopted me a few months ago, it's a long story and-" She froze and glanced up to the ceiling where the alarms started going off in a matter of seconds. "And that's our cue to leave. I'll tell you my story another time."

"Bye Baby Flash!" Trickster waved, the criminals grabbing the various bags and Trickster throwing down a smoke bomb for dramatic effect.

"Trickster no!" Pied Piper screamed and Glitches eyes widened, her hands going to her throat as she started coughing violently.

"Just- Go- I-" She started coughing again and fumbled for her inhaler, dropping it when Captain Cold picked her up and started running with the others. Glitch was about to tell them to go back for the inhaler but her continuous coughing fits stopped her and didn't stop until they got about half-way back to the warehouse and Glitch made them stop at the park so she could dunk her head in the fountain and regain control of her breathing that way.

"Glitch are you alright?!"

"You didn't tell us that would happen!"

"I'm so sorry Glitch I should have known!"

"Stop!" Glitch pulled her head out and her bangs stuck to her forehead and the top of the goggles. "Stop okay? I'm fine. Only Piper knew about it.." She coughed a couple more times and smile. "I'm okay.. We got what we wanted didn't we?"

The three men shared concerned looks but reluctantly nodded. Cold picked her back up and started walking back to the warehouse, Glitch wasn't even sure how exhausted the mission made her until she started dozing off on the leaders shoulder.  
>._.<p>

Kid Flash looked around the empty jewelry store, confused and concerned. The police had already shown up along with a couple news crews, and the security cameras were blanked so no one knew who stole everything except for Kid Flash and Flash. When Kid informed in mentor of System Glitches appearance it was obvious the older speedster hadn't even heard of her before, let alone her affiliation with the Rogues. Flash was surprised with Kid told him that the girl was also around Tricksters age.

"Are they forcing her to help them?!"

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "She was doing it of her own free will. Glitch seemed pretty happy with them as well..." Only after Kid explained what happened in vivid detail did Flash go off to speak with the police and probably contact Batman to find more information on the girl.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt around before pulling out an electric blue inhaler with an A.M. poorly carved into the smooth casing.  
>"Souvenir..." He muttered softly, putting the inhaler back into his pocket before Flash or anyone else could see.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now we have System Glitch in the story! Yay!<strong>

**See you guys next update! **

**R&R**


	3. Something missing, Something blue

**Hello lovelies! I'm going to a JROTC competition tomorrow and I won't be home until super later so since I'm working on the sixth chapter in class right now I thought I could go on and post this chapter. Sorry it's a day early! (not really)**

**Just wanted to let you guys know that I love you and hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"So this new girl that joined the Rogues, System Glitch, was probably no older than you and happily hacked a stores alarm system so the other Rogues could steal." Robin asked.<p>

Wally sighed, having told the story more than three times at this point. "Yes.."

"But she didn't seem as hostile and her presence seemed to calm the Rogues, the three that were present, to an extent. You also found it strange that the fact what she was doing was completely wrong but it didn't seem to faze her.." Miss Martian continued, taking a bite of a cookie.

"Mhmm..."

"And you did not see her use any sort of ability, but the patterns on her costume let you believe it is something related to modern technology if she actually does have any?" Kaldur finished.

"Exactly! And the only thing that was left was this stupid inhaler!" Kid groaned, flopping back on the couch and throwing the blue inhaler into the air. Artemis reached over and grabbed it before Kid could catch it. "Hey!"

She waved off his protests and looked over the case, tossing it to Robin. "Quiet, KF. There's probably a DNA sample on it so Robin could find out who this girl is in no time." He was silent for a moment but nodded. Finding the girls identity could probably help him figure out why she joined the villainous group in the first place.

"Fine. But when you're done can I have it back? I still need to put it on my souvenir shelf."

._.

"You're joking. You've gotta be joking..." Abby muttered to herself, changing back into her civvies not long after they got back to the warehouse. Her room was a complete mess at this point, her bookshelf was overturned and books sprawled around her room. Some were hollowed out and some not. Every piece of clothing was on her bed and her closet was now completely empty. "No, no, no.." Abby hissed, her hands running through her gel covered her hair and yelping when one of her fingers got caught on a tangle.

"Something wrong, Glitchy?" Trickster poked his head in her room, screaming and ducking when a book was thrown at his head.

"Yes! My inhaler is gone!"

"The blue thing you carved your initials into when you first got here?" He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah! It's a specialized one my parents got me before.." She choked on the words and quickly shook her head. "Anyway. It's the one I've always used and I need it in case the jewelry store incident happens again." Trickster started to apologize for the smoke bomb again but she waved him off.

"Didn't you have it before we left? I could have sworn I saw it on your nightstand and watched you grab it.." He drifted off, shrugging. A light bulb went off in her head and it was brighter than Alex's clothes.

"The jewelry store! I forgot I dropped it in there after Leo grabbed me so..." Her eyes widened and she groaned, face planting on her bed. "I bet my left hand that Kid Flash has my inhaler." She could feel her stomach twist at the thought. If KF had her inhaler than a simple DNA test would be able to give him her identity. On the other hand... She hasn't used the thing in weeks, maybe all the accidental trips into the washer rubbed off any DNA that could have been on it.

"Don't worry, Glitchy!" Trickster smiled, walking over and hugging her. " Even if Baby Flash finds out about your identity what's he gonna do?"

"Never speak to me again and turn me into the authorities.." She muttered into Tricksters shoulder, the fact she was lying to her only friend was finally coming into realization and wow she felt bad about it. "He doesn't even know I know he's Kid Flash! And the only reason I do is because you guys told me..." She sighed deeply and rolled away from the hyperactive teen.

"I hear boy troubles." Hartley frowned, slipping into the room after a few moments of silence between the two. He sat down on the other side of Abby and looked at Trickster. "What's up?"

"Glitchy lost her inhaler. Realized Baby Flash probably has it and the guilt of lying to her friend is getting to her." He pouted and reached over to pat down a stray blond tuft of hair on the back of Abby's head.

"So the shitty kind of boy troubled." Harley chuckled, dodging a weak smack from the girl. "Alright, alright. I'm going on a solo tomorrow night, if I run into KF I'll ask for the inhaler back, okay? We both know you're gonna need that thing if you go on more missions." He took the muffled response as a yes and nodded, patting her head and standing up. "Samuel made food by the way and it's actually not bad. If you two get hungry just come on downstairs and grab some."

"Thanks!" Alex grinned, waving as Hartley walked out of the trashed bedroom.

"Hey Alex.. Can you help me clean all this up?" She mumbled quietly and sat back up. The boy just stared at her for a moment and nodded, kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"Of course! You know I'll always help you out, Abby." He jumped up from the bed and quickly fixed the bookshelf, stacking books in almost the exact same order they were placed. Abby found it curious how Alex knew the order since she had such an odd ordering system- but quickly remembered that there is a paper on the middle shelf with instructions written down in her familiar chicken scratch handwriting.

"Thanks." She smiled lightly and stood up to help him.

._.

Kid Flash was standing behind Robin as he typed on the computer, the boy wonder had been trying to find a trace of DNA from the inhaler but it seemed it was completely clean. A few more minutes in Robin pushed himself away from the computer and looked up at Kid.

"There's nothing on here KF. Not a single strand of DNA." He took the inhaler out of the machine and tossed it to the young speedster, "Sorry man. That thing must have been unused for a long time... are you sure it belongs to this Glitch chick?"

"I'm positive!" Wally rolled the inhaler in his fingers and sighed. "She was having an asthma attack when Trickster threw down a smoke bomb. She said they recently adopted her so I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't told them about it yet." He tossed the inhaler up and caught it. "I saw her pull it out but she dropped it when Captain Cold grabbed her and ran..."

Robin looked down to the tiled floor and frowned. He knew that the unknown identity of System Glitch bothered his friend and the circumstances she's in made it even more nerve racking. No one knew if she was being forced, if Pied Piper was controlling her somehow, or if the Rogues were blackmailing her into doing what they wanted.

Since Kid had brought in the small inhaler he had gotten the entire team interested in the girl. Superboy thought of some intricate plan to get a hold of her next time she was with the Rogues, while Miss Martian offered to follow her after another mission.

Kid Flash turned down all plans to get a hold of System Glitch.

"I'll figure something out!" Kid tried to reassure his friend after he told them all no.

"But something is seriously wrong with this girl if she's helping Flash's enemies willingly!" Artemis protested.

"I kinda gathered that after she was singing and had Pied Piper playing his flute! You don't do that on a jewelry heist." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well you got us all interested, Kid. So if you don't find out what's up with this her then one of us probably will." Robin pointed out.

"Is that a threat?"

"Sounds like a promise to me." Artemis smirked, nudging Wally with her foot. He swatted her leg away.

"I get it. I get it. I'll find more out on her one way or another…"

._.

The next morning Abby woke up exhausted and sore. Her lungs were what hurt more than anything and the light peeking through her blinds were not helping the growing headache. She cringed when there was a loud knock on her door and Alex poked his head through the door with a wild smile.

"Morning Abby!" He pushed the door open and, despite her protests, jumped on her bed and hugged her waist.

"Alex..." She whined softly and pushed him off her, not even laughing when he fell on the floor. "Let me go back to sleep…" Abby pulled the grey blanket over her head and curled up under it.

"What's wrong, Glitchy?" He nudged her and blinked when she didn't move, her breathing evened out after a moment. "Not even two minutes of being awake and she's already asleep." Alex stood back up and looked around the room. The two had picked up a majority of her stuff the night before but there was still a stray book or piece of clothing on the floor.

"I'm not asleep Alex now get out of my room." The small blond poked her head out from under the blanket and glared at him.

"But you have school and you're playing dodgeball in gym today!" Alex smiled. Contrary to popular belief, even though Abby is short and has awful vision she's actually quite fast and has great hand-eye coordination. Put two and two together and you figure out that she loves dodgeball.

"Go on…" She poked out from under the blankets even more; her head was still killing her but the thought of freaking out her classmates during dodgeball was so tempting.

"Yeah!" He bounced on the bed a little as he spoke, "You'll get to show Wally and your other friends how awesome you are when playing and you can kick their butts and it'll be so funny!" Alex went on like that for a few more minutes. Abby didn't even bother to correct him about Wally being her only actual friend at school.

"Fine I'll go! But only because you tempted me with the red rubber death ball." She smirked, pushing him off the bed again. "Can you grab some painkillers and set them on the table for when I head downstairs? My head is killing me and you being your excited self isn't helping whatsoever." She noticed him staring at her silently, confused and concerned, before nodding again.

"Of course, Abby! But Leo says be ready in twenty minutes or he's taking your computer!" Before Abby could say anything Alex ran out of the room and slammed the door again, making her cringe.

It was obvious that she didn't want her computer taken, so she let herself roll out of bed and onto the floor. "What to wear today.." She mused, grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor and a black and white striped long sleeve. "This'll do." Abby quickly changed into her outfit and grabbed her phone and her glasses. She ran down the hallway and slid down the railing of the stairs. The small bottle of painkillers were on her bag and the other Rogues were nowhere to be seen. "Guys?" She called out but got no response. Shrugging, Abby walked over to her bag and took a few painkillers, noticing a note safety pinned to her bag strap.

_Glitchy!_

_Me and the other Rogues had to grab some things so we can't take you to school! I don't know if we'll be back by the time school is over since what we're grabbing is out of town. Get Baby Flash to pick you up at the café near here or just walk, (Hartley doesn't like the second idea but shhh) either way you're not allowed to miss school or else Leo says he'll kick your butt._

_See you soon!_

_-Alex_

Abby stared at the note, reading over it a few times before groaning. She shoved the piece of paper into her bag and grabbed her phone.

_**Family ditched me for a few hours. Can you take me to school? –AM**_

_**She started walking in the direction of the café once she was sure she locked the warehouse.**_

_**They ditched you? It's not even noon! –WW**_

_**Yup. Sob story I know. Just pick me up at that café with the broken sign, it's like ten miles from the school and one of the few places within walking distance of my house. –AM**_

_**Alright. Give me a few minutes and I'll come pick you up. –WW**_

_**Thx man. –AM**_

She was thankful that he didn't ask about her house, probably thought that it was a girl thing that she wanted to meet up at a café. At this point she was already at the café and waiting for an ice tea. She would be standing outside and waiting for her red headed friend but it was way too cold in her opinion and she didn't bring a jacket.

"Iced tea for Abby?" The tall barista asked, looking in Abbys direction and holding up the cup.

"That's me." Abby smiled, taking the tea and thanking the woman before standing back by the door to wait for Wally.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next time~<strong>

**R&R**


	4. Dodge ball mishap

**Hello and happy day before turkey day! (Or happy day before Thursday if you don't celebrate thanksgiving)**

**Just wanted to let you know I decided to have every few chapters a 'History of Glitch' chapter, they won't come up often but the closest one is Chapter 6. Just wanted to let you know now.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want to sit out for dodge ball, Montgomery?" Jalissa Clay, an African-American girl that shares Abbys AP-Calculus class, asked her while handing her one of the red balls. The girl was just so small compared to the others; she couldn't help but be a little worried.<p>

"I'll be fine!" Abby smiled, tossing the ball up and down a couple times. "We just hit someone on the other team and they're out, yeah?"

"Yup!" Wally grinned. Abby nodded and turned to face the other team, ball in hand.

"Alright kids, I want a clean match! No head or crotch shots." Coach Sams glared at Joey, a black haired boy on the opposing team. "If you're hit you're out. If you catch it then the thrower is out and you can pull someone back onto your team. Got it?" There was a small murmur of 'yes's and 'alright's and Coach took that as an acceptable.

The whistle blew and the gym quickly became a hurricane of rubber balls. Abby was one of the first ones aimed for, having to run across the gym floor three times in the first twenty seconds of the game to keep from getting hit.

"At least aim for someone you can hit!" Abby snapped, throwing the ball and hitting a Latino boy in the shoulder. Another boy, Joey, threw a ball in Abbys direction when her back was turned. Wally was about to warn her but she spun on her heels, grabbing the ball with both hands and smiling innocently. "You're out, Joey!"

Wally could have sworn he saw Abby's eyes change color, just for half a second, but he didn't say anything. I'll ask if I see it again… He told himself.

"Nice catch!" Wally tossed her another ball.

"I'm better at catching than throwing." She shrugged, letting the red ball fall to the ground.

The class went like that for a majority of the time, Wally had been out a couple times but he was always the one Abby called back in when she caught a ball. She never threw another ball, just catching the ones thrown at her or a teammate and it was an enjoyable game.

Until Abby was the last one on her team.

Wally had been knocked out seconds ago, and although he complained that it was a head shot, Coach Sams said it was the neck so he was still out. The rest of her team was struck out- Abby quickly realized her team was shit- and was left in the center of her side of the floor with four boys on the other side, each with a ball in hand.

"You can do it, Abby!" Her team cheered her on, but her nervousness was not calmed by their reassurance.

One of the boys on the other team scoffed. "Really? This girl is scrawny as hell and hasn't thrown a ball since she hit Joey. No way can she win." There were murmurs from the other team and she felt her eye twitch.

"That's it…" Abby grumbled, pulling off her glasses and tossing them to the sidelines, grabbing a pair of rectangular sunglasses from her pocket.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Abby can't see without glasses!"

"We're doomed…"

Abby narrowed her eyes at the other team, now just too stubborn to lose. "Come at me guys! Or are you scared that you'll lose to a blind girl?!" She jeered, smirking. The guys seemed annoyed but not furious yet. "Oh that's right, you're too scared to hit me. Is that it? Wusses." She said a few more irritating sentences before one of the guys threw a ball and she bent down to dodge it, not even bothering to catch it. "That the best you got? My cousin can do better and he's missing an arm!" Dodged. "You guys gotta stop going easy on me." Dodged. "Someone wanna take my spot? I'm getting bored." Dodged. "I'm going to hit my next birthday by the time you hit me!" Dodged.

The boys looked around for another ball to try to hit her and noticed they were all on her side.

"That's not fair! We don't have any more!" Thomas called out, looking over to Coach Sams who just shrugged.

"It's technically her turn. When she throws a ball then you'll have more ammo."

Abby smirked, picking up a ball that landed at her feet and looked around. No one was looking her in the eye but still watched her closely. Perfect. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, feeling something click behind her eyes and when she opened them again they had turned an electric blue. Abby made sure to put on the sunglasses beforehand so no one noticed the different eye color. She threw the ball up and over her shoulder, earning a gasp from her teammates.

Before anyone could ask what she was doing the ball ricocheted off the wall, flying to the other side of the floor and hit two of the boys. The coach called them out and before either of the others could grab the ball that landed on their side of the floor Abby ran and picked up another ball, her movements seeming a little more mechanic and calculated now, and threw it hard. It hit Thomas' stomach and knocked him back. The last boy, Daniel, didn't even blink before getting hit in his leg and staggering.

The entire gym was silent, all staring at Abby who was hunched over a little and holding her head. Some of the kids didn't even wonder if she was alright or not as they broke out into an uproar of cheers and complaints.

"Abby?" Wally called out from the sidelines, frowning when he saw her kneel down and continued to clutch her head. He rushed over and bent down beside her. "Abby are you okay?" She just shook her head and pulled off the sunglasses, keeping her eyes closed.

"I have to stop doing that.." She muttered to herself, not even actually noticing Wally had appeared beside her.

"Abby." He shook her slightly but got no response.

"Fucking… Blue Screen… Stupid dodge ball…" She grumbled, blinking after a couple minutes and keeping her eyes hidden. "Wally can you hand me my glasses?" It only took a couple seconds for her friend to grab her glasses.

"Here.. Now can you tell me why you're on the gym floor and clutching your head?" He asked with a slightly brighter tone to help get rid of the pained expression on her face. It didn't work.

"I don't know…" She paused, looking around them and frowning. "I-I gotta go.." Abby stood up quickly, looking back to Wally when he fell on his butt. Not even caring if he could see the difference in her eye color or not. "Sorry, my headache just got a lot worse right now.." Abby kept a hand on the back of her head and ran out of the gym, pushing people past her and slipping through the back doors of the school before any teachers could notice her.

._.

Wally noticed.

Wally noticed the electric blue eyes, the fact she hit all boys in dodge ball without her glasses, and strangest of all heard her mutter '1's and '0's under her breath as she held her head.

Wally West wasn't sure what exactly happened in the gym but he was positive it wasn't anything normal.

"Kid Flash? Is something bothering you?" M'gann asked, walking over and handing him a cookie. Her baking has greatly improved over the past few months and had started making more intricate desserts, but today was simple sugar cookies.

"A friend of mine had a… meltdown at school today during gym." He wasn't sure if meltdown was the right word but it was the best he could come up with for the moment. "I tried asking what was wrong and she said it was just a headache before running out of the school." Wally would have tried flirting with the Martian and thank her for the sweets, but he was too lost in his own thoughts to do so.

"Weird. Which friend was it?" Robin looked over to him.

"Abby Montgomery, the girl that moved here from Tennessee. Short, green eyes, awful vision?" Robin blinked a couple times before smiling.

"The girl that's five foot nothing and threatened to snap my kneecaps?!" Robin had met the girl only once before when he staying at Wally's house and ran into her in town. She had made quite an impression on the boy wonder, threatening to snap his kneecaps when he joked about taking her glasses and seeing how bad her vision was.

"Yeah! Her family ditched her this morning and I had to pick her up, she looked like she was in pain but she just brushed it off as a headache. Then we got to gym and after she took down the last four guys with three balls she collapsed and started muttering to herself..." Wally frowned, seeming to contemplate something. "I grabbed her glasses for her and when she looked up at me I could have sworn her eyes were a different color..."

"Isn't it normal for a humans eye color to change slightly every once in awhile?" M'gann asked.

"Well yeah, but not from a dark green to an electric blue. That's not normal." Wally sighed deeply and ran his hands down his face.

**Recognized Flash 04**

Wally and Dick looked over their shoulders to the Zeta-Beam, Flash appearing seconds after his name was announced.

"Kid Flash! You'll never guess what I have." He smiled brightly and held up a black flash drive.

"Something on System Glitch?" Wally perked up a bit, the worries for his friend temporarily vanishing.

"Yes. I convinced Batman to look more into her and he found a lot of articles from the south-east states. We also found a trait that'll easily give her away in a crowd." Flash tossed KF the flash drive, smiling.

"Really?! What is it?"

"It's how she got her name. When she glitches her eyes glow blue."

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun dun!<strong>

**See you guys next time~**

**R&R**


	5. Blue Is Such An Ugly Color

**Hello and happy Saturday! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and reading my story, I'm so glad you all like it so far.**

* * *

><p>"B-Blue? Like an electric blue…?" Wally stammered.<p>

"Yes, we're not sure what her actual eye color is but when she glitches they turn blue." Flash noticed the look on Kids face and frowned. "Kid?"

"Green." Kid Flash stared at the ground "Her eyes are green.."

"Kid?" Dick whispered, pushing on his friends shoulder a little. The young speedster stayed quiet and shook his head as he stood up and ran out of the room.

"Man… I thought he'd be happy that we got information on her." Flash watched as Kid ran out of the room, then Robin grabbed his laptop and ran into another could have sworn he heard the boy wonder something like 'so not astrous'. "What is with these two today…" Flash muttered to himself. Deciding to ask about their strange behavior later, he shook his head and took the Zeta-beam back to Central City.

._.

Abbys bedroom was about twenty degrees colder than the rest of the hideout, her bed was covered in large blankets and she happened to be in the middle of the massive blanket nest. Her laptop was sitting on her lap with some techno music playing through the speakers.

The other Rogues were either downstairs or out on a heist. She wasn't sure who was still at the hideout and for the moment she didn't care. Abby was completely calm and had nothing to stress about.

**Incoming Call: Unknown User**

**Location: Gotham**

Abby raised an eyebrow as her computer screen flashed. She only assumed a video call from Gotham meant something bad so she grabbed her goggles and messed up her hair a bit before answering.

"Glitch here~! How may I be of service?" She smirked faintly when Robin appeared on screen. He was glaring at the blond and seething with anger. Strange, she hasn't been causing any trouble in Gotham lately.

"Secret is out _Glitch_!" He snapped. Abby blinked a couple times in confusion, and although she still had a smug smile on her face, she tilted her head a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"I have many secrets, Robin. You gotta specify." She shrugged. That wasn't a lie- Abby had many secrets such as what makes her glitch, what happened with her parents, as well as her reason for joining the Rogues. So she was curious to know which secret he was referring to. The look Robin had made her uneasy, as if he knew one of the secrets no one needs to know of.

"Your identity... And Kid Flash knows it too." Robin ended the sentence almost sadly, but still kept the angry tone.

"I-I don't..." She stammered, eyes going wide. Her personality quickly switched back to the socially awkward Abby. "But... How?!" It was Robins turn to be smug.

"Flash got Batman to look more into it. He has a flash drive filled with information about you but I don't know what it says yet. Kid Flash has it right now."

Abby groaned loudly, ignoring Robins snickers as she threw her head in her hands. Guilt filled her stomach and she felt like she was going to be sick. The one boy she was friends with in Central City most likely hated her now and just thinking about it made her want to cry.

"Okay..." She muttered, hands still over her goggles.

"Okay?" Robin frowned, "I just told you that your friend knows you're a criminal and all you can say is 'okay' not an sorry or anything like that?!"

"Yes! Because I'm not sorry!" Abby snarled, snapping her head in the direction of the video camera. "I'm not..."

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"Shut the hell up, Robin!" Abby snapped at him, the boy wonder was caught off guard by the sudden anger. "Why did you even call me if all you were doing was tell me that Kid Flash knows my identity and will glare at me every time he sees me in my civvies?!" She took a deep breath and frowned, "Yah know what? I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I ever met Wally and that I became his friend because he fucking hates me now! I'm sorry, kay?! Happy now you stupid bird?" Abby ranted, closing her eyes and lifting the goggles so she could rub away the tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"..."

"Can I go now...? I promised Trickster I'd help make cupcakes for school and.." Abby paused, biting her lip when she remembered they were going to make extra for the young speedster. "Never mind..."

Robin blinked a couple times. "What?"

"Trickster and I got extra ingredients because of Kid Flash's big appetite and I didn't want him eating all the cupcakes at school, so yeah." Her voice wavered a bit. "I'm gonna go, Robin.. Thanks." Her voice was just above a whisper when she hung up, effectively cutting off any response Robin had.

"Abby, are you coming down soon? I got the spoons ready~" She heard Trickster giggle on the other side of her door.

"Yeah man, I'll be down soon." She told him, forcing her voice to straighten out.

Closing the sticker covered laptop and pulling off her silver goggles, Abby breathed deeply. Curse words in a handful of different languages came out of her mouth as she ran her hands through her hair. The disgusting dark feeling was in her stomach again and she just wanted it gone. Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes and for once, since right before she joined the Rogues, she let them fall freely. All attempts to force away her guilt and sadness was pointless now.

Abby had just lost her best friend and she was scared.

._.

Wally ran around the border of Central City, the flash drive in his pocket felt like an iron weight.

He refused to look at the flash drive until he was positive that Abby was the Rogues new member.

Realizing that his friend was a part of the Rogues was a punch to the gut but Wally wasn't surprised she never told him. Walking up to the speedster and saying something along the lines of 'Guess who joined the Rogues' would be the worse idea ever.

To his knowledge the blond didn't know that he was Kid Flash, he hoped she didn't know, so he let that small bit of reassurance try to comfort him on the betrayal but he still wasn't sure if he could look at her the same, worried he'll always see the goggled villain instead of the small blond that he joked around with in the school library.

Wally thought back to the first night he met System Glitch and compared her attitude to Abbys, her looks, voice, everything. It was clear she was System Glitch.

On his third loop around the city, Wally felt his pocket buzz and realized it was his phone. He slid to a stop and pulled on the small device and saw a text from Abby.

**Don't hate me. -AM**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it~<strong>

**Next chapter is our first History of Glitch chapter **

**R&R**


	6. History of the Glitch

**Happy Wednesday! Hope your week has been magical so far~!**

**Did anyone see last nights Flash? I was video chatting with my friend while we both watched it and I swear I felt my heart stop about five times. Who thinks they're gonna have all the Rogues by the end of the series because I _really _hope they will. They already have Captain Cold (I think that was Heat Wave at the end?) And I don't know who the boomerang belongs to(Maybe someone from Arrow? I haven't seen it yet...) but I screamed 'Captain Boomerang' when I saw it on screen. **

**Okay enough of my fan girling. This is the first History of the Glitch chapter. (It's also a bit of a filler but shhh)**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Jackie and Jacob Blue were Abby's two best friends from her childhood. Born on the spring equinox, the twins found out that they had gained strange abilities when they were about ten years old. They already knew Abby for three years prior.<p>

Neither knew what to do when the light bulbs blew when Jackie got mad, or when Jacob would accidentally vanish from the room when the lights were off, but Abby was sympathetic and offered to help them try to control on their abilities the moment she found out.

"Jacob, come on!" Jackie teased, smiling at her brother. Jackie was a small girl, only a couple of inches taller than Abby at the time. Her bright red hair was pulled up in pigtails and her bangs nearly covered her eyes. An eleven year old Abby was sitting above her on another branch and bouncing in place.

"Yeah Moony, get your butt in gear!" She giggled.

Jacob sighed deeply at his sister and her friend. "Will you two hush? I don't want to lose an arm when I try this!" He snarled, causing both girls to go silent. The black-haired boy scowled and took a couple of steps closer to the shadowed area of the yard. "They're actually making me do this..." He muttered to himself. Jacob hesitated for a moment before walking into the shadows and vanishing in curls of purple mist.

Abby and Jackie grinned, the two young girls looking around them and waiting for Abby's brother to reappear.

They waited in silence for a few minutes until Jacob appeared on a tree branch beside Abby, clutching the tree like it was his lifeline. His hair was disheveled and eyes wide, fear or surprise, neither girl knew.

"Jacob?" Jackie asked softly, climbing closer to her brother. "Are you okay..?"

"'m not doin' that again..." He muttered weakly. Abby and Jackie shared a look, nodding. They wouldn't try practicing that ability for a while.

._.

Abby sat on the edge of the skyscraper with a book in hand, the twins sitting behind her and playing a made-up card game that only the three knew the rules for.

Abby and Jackie kept up the deal they made two years ago, not pushing Jacob to try his 'shadow-travel' ability until he knew he was ready, which he perfected nine months later. He also learned he had enhanced speed when he was running after his sister in their back yard. Jacob didn't realize it at first, but when he ran he left a faint trail of silver, both girls found it beautiful while he thought of it as an annoyance.

Jackie discovered her strange skills as well, able to absorb the light from light bulbs and electronics and turn them into balls of energy. She also found out that she could blind people with enough light- and Jackie personally preferred blinding them temporarily than hurting them.

Moon Rider and Sun Slinger they called each other, Abby continued to lack a nickname since she had yet to think of one for herself.

"Abby, when do you think people will notice we're up here?" Jackie called over her shoulder, slapping down a seven of hearts and smiling. Her brother groaned loudly and pulled off his hat. Abby could have sworn he said something like 'stupid heifer...'

"Well…" Abby leaned her head down to get a better look, a few people looking up and pointing but other than that no one had noticed, "Forty-five minutes and seventeen seconds, give or take a few nanoseconds." She smiled, her eyes flashing blue.

They sat on one of the highest buildings in Central City; it was also nearing ten o'clock at night, so it wasn't surprising that it would take longer than normal for people to notice them. This was a normal occurrence for them, ever since Jacob had gotten comfortable with shadow-traveling with others; he often took Jackie and Abby from place to place since none of them were old enough to drive a car.

Abby let her legs swing slightly as she read the college level English textbook. Her blond hair was slicked back and held in place with a red headband. Instead of actually focusing on the text she let her mind wander, thinking of her unstable powers and how easily the Blue twins could control theirs but she could not…

Then again her abilities showed up progressively while her friends appeared out of nowhere. _That must be it.. _She tried to reason with herself. _I haven't gotten control of my ability because it's not done developing… _

Abby nodded in confirmation, allowing that to be the only reasonable explanation.

There was a light tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see the twins smiling deviously at her. Jackie's arms were behind her back and Jacob just stood behind his sister.

"Can I help you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jackie shook her head and held out her hands, revealing a thin black jewelry box. "Happy 13th Birthday." She smiled a devious gleam still in her eyes.

Abby watched the two carefully and took the box, closing the book and setting it on her lap. When she opened the box she could help but want to tear up. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with three charms a silver moon, a yellow sun, and between the two were her initials in block letters with a circuit board pattern etched into it.

"I thought you guys forgot…" Abby admitted quietly, taking the bracelet out of the box and clasping it onto her wrist.

"That's the point you dummy." Jackie hugged her friend and sat her chin on her head, having grown much taller than Abby in the past two years. "Make it seem like we forgot and don't care about you then _bam_! You get surprised with the best gift ever, yeah?"

"Yeah… Yeah I really got surprised with the best gift ever." Abby laughed.

Jacob walked over to the two and pulled them into a bear hug, almost lifting Abby of the ledge. She smiled a bit when the black haired boy kissed her cheek.

"But the bracelet isn't even the best part!"

"Oh?" Abby got a bit of a nervous feeling when Jackie blindfolded her but quickly brushed off the nerves. She could feel Jackie squirm out of the hug but Jacob continued to hold on.

"Remember how you told us you always wanted to go cliff diving?" Jackie asked, taking a few steps back as she nodded at Jacob.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Abby asked with nervous waver in her voice. _Oh god what are they doing?_

"Instead of cliff diving how about building jumping!?" Jacob beamed, pulling off the blindfold as he pulled himself and Abby over the edge.

Abby heard terrified screams from bellow but they were muffled with her own excited laughter. She felt her headband fly off and couldn't help but wave at the horrified group bellow as they fell.

There was a slight worry that Jacob wouldn't transport at the last second, but that worry was erased as she saw purple curls of smoke at the edges of her vision before being pulled into a welcoming and familiar darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions please just review or PM me.<strong>

**I'm thinking of having a poll for something but... I will think it over a little more before telling you guys what the poll is about.**

**See you Saturday!**

**R&R**


	7. Missing Glitch

**Okay so I didn't think I'd post a day early again this soon but I'm kind of out of options. My highschool band is having a craft bazaar known as the Band Bazaar and I'm getting up at the ass crack of dawn and working for 12 hours, then going to ROTC to march in the Christmas parade. So now you understand I have literally no chance of posting tomorrow.**

**That's why I'm posting today. **

**Also I hope you like the History of the Glitch chapter, those are just little snippets of Abbys past that may or may not intertwine with the chapter after it. Like I said they won't happen very often though. **

**Now we're back on track with the story line. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Wally didn't see Abby at school that Monday. When she texted him on Friday he had immediately responded with;<p>

**_I don't hate you. But I still want to talk. -WW_**

He didn't get a response after that but didn't try texting her again over the weekend. After finding out Robin called her he even confirmed it, but made it clear he didn't plan on telling Wally what else was said. That irritated the speedster even more.

Wally also had yet to look at the information on the flash drive. He gave it to Robin when he went back to Mount Justice and told him to look through it if he wanted to.

"Ms. Morrison?" A girl poked her head in the doorway and walked in after the teacher nodded. Wally looked up and noticed a tall boy was standing in the doorway with his arm crossed.

"Yes, may I help you?" Ms. Morrison asked, raising an eyebrow at the punk looking teenager. The girl had her red hair pulled back in a low ponytail, showing off her orange eyes and the multiple piercing in her ears.

"I'm looking for Abby Montgomery. Is she here today?" She smiled, looking over the classroom. Her eyes were on Wally for a second longer than the rest of the students.

"No, I'm sorry. She's called in sick today and her guardian said she'd probably be at home for the rest of the week." Wally perked up at that, frowning. He didn't know that she was missing school the entire week.

"Fuck.." The girl cursed under her breath, ignoring the look the teacher gave her. "She ain't here."The tall boy scowled, nodding after a moment.

"We'll find her, sis. Let's go."

The two didn't look anything like siblings. The boy was tall with black hair while the girl was barely taller than Abby and had red hair. All of the students and Ms. Morrison watched as the two walked out of the room.

"Okay... Now back to linear programming." Ms. Morrison continued her lecture a few minutes after the nameless siblings left.

"That was strange, I wonder why they want Abby..." Wally heard Jalissa mutter under her breath, other comments about the two were made during class at random times and by the end of the day the entire school knew about Abby being absent for the week and the two siblings showing up out of nowhere.

More often than not, people went to Wally for answers when he didn't have a clue.

._.

Wally didn't expect to see the siblings again in Central City a few nights later on patrol.

Well he didn't exactly see them. Not at first. He saw people looking up at a building and pointing at the roof. When he looked up he realized they were sitting on the top of the building. Not standing and contemplating suicide, which some people actually thought, but sitting there and talking.

Sneaking away from the group, Kid Flash went inside the building and ran up the stairs to the roof, opening the door slowly so the siblings wouldn't notice him.

"We gotta find her, Jacob!" Jackie sniffled, her head in her hands. "Captain Cold and the other Rogues haven't seen her and she's been gone since Saturday!" Wally felt his stomach drop but stayed silent.

"I know, I know. We'll find her, Jackie. Sun Slinger and Moon Rider always find their glitch..." Jacob mused, nudging her shoulder. The names were familiar, Robin had mentioned something about a Sun Slinger in Gotham but he never went into detail.

"You guys are looking for Abby too?" Kid Flash finally spoke up, walking over to the two. Jackie cringed and Jacob looked back to the red-headed speedster. He didn't feel very welcome.

"Yes. We are. Now why are you looking for her, Kid Flash?" Jacob growled, "Last we heard, you found out Abby was part of the Rogues and she thinks you hate her guts!" Jackie hissed something to her brother and even though he was still miffed, he backed off.

Kids eyes widened and he shook his head, quickly explaining what he told her. It took him a second to realize he explained too fast for them to comprehend.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes.." Kid sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I told her I didn't hate her. Rogue member or not I can't hate Abby!"

Kid felt like the siblings were reading him like an open book as they stared at him silently. Jacob mumbled something under his breath and Jackie nodded, before Kid could ask what he said the boy vanished and left curls of purple smoke. Jackie just stood up and walked to the middle of the roof where no one but Kid could see her.

"Wha-"

"Don't ask." Jackie gave Kid a pointed look and motioned him to follow her. The two sat on the roof with the stars as their only light source. "What are you going to do when you see Abby as System Glitch again?"

"I..." Kid Flash frowned and looked up at the stars. He hadn't put much thought into what he was going to do. "I don't know. Not arrest her or anything I just.."

"Want answers?" Jackie finished smugly, crossing her arms.

"Yes. I want answers. Why she joined the Rogues, why her eyes glow blue, and why she's been missing for days." He explained, giving Jackie a confused look when she started laughing.

"Well I can answer one of those questions for you, Kid. But I don't know if you'll want to hear it... You really want to know why her eyes glow blue don't you." It wasn't a question but Wally nodded anyway. "Fine. But this is going to take a while... Lets hope Jacob gets back before I'm done." She mumbled the last part.

"I can't tell you why her eyes glow blue when she glitches because she doesn't even know. But I can tell you what it means."

"Good enough." Kid encouraged.

"Abby started having these episodes when she was around eight years old or so. Just minute long bursts of random information and when she was done she always had awful headaches. She finished her tests in about ten minutes while the rest of the class took forty or so, she started reading the math textbooks and correcting the mistakes with a crayon, but she also started knowing too much. Too much for an eight year old. Like making calculations down to the second with traffic lights and knowing the speed a bird was going as it passed over her head.

"The teachers thought she was her mind was developing faster than the other students, they weren't wrong, but they brushed it off as nothing important. No one noticed her eyes change colors when she said some things out loud and Abby knew something was wrong with her but she was too scared to speak up. This went on for a few years until she met us.

"We were both confused when she tried explaining it. She dumbed it down for us by saying 'There's no real way to explain what happens when I have an episode... All the information I know on a topic, some I didn't even know I knew, just comes spewing out of my mouth like a cup that's overflowing with water. But sometimes I can control it when it's really simple things like a math question…'

"Once we saw her have an episode ourselves we agreed to help her get control of her problem if she agreed to help us control ours. Jacob nicknamed her episodes 'glitches' because he notice her eyes glow the same the color a computer does when it has a blue screen.

"Now she's controlled her glitch to where she only has an episode when a question is asked a certain way. Only Jacob and I know what it is since we're the ones that thought of it..." Jackie breathed deeply when she finished explaining Abbys glitch to Kid Flash, who just sat there absorbing all the information like a sponge.

"When you say you and your brother are special... Can you explain that a bit more?" Kid asked. Jackie rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I absorb light and can blind people. Jacob leaves a trail of silver when he runs and can teleport using shadows."

"That explains the purple mist..." Wally grumbled.

"Did I satisfy your curiosity?" Jackie laid on her back and lifted her hands above her, generating a ball of light the size of a softball and tossing it from hand to hand.

"One more question actually."

"Shoot."

"Before Jacob left what did he say to you?"

Jackie hesitated; dropping the ball of light and watching it dissolve before it could hit her. "Jacob and I have known Abby for years… We know she has a few enemies here and there. So Jacob decided to check the most common areas she ends up when she's kidnapped."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, a little concerned by the fact that she has 'common areas' for her kidnappings. Maybe it was the fact that she has been kidnapped before is what bothered him. It was probably the unsettling fact she's missing at all. Either way Kid was unsettled.

There was a beat of silence before Jackie spoke up again. "We'll get her back, Kid. I swear on my speckled eyes."

Even with the brightness and reassurance in her words neither of them really believed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright sorry again that I had to post a day early.<strong>

**Just letting you know now, I'll tell you what the poll is next chapter and put it up on my account. **

**See you next week!**

**R&R**


	8. Glitches Glitch

**Hello and happy Wednesday!**

**Today is the day, I'm posting the poll!**

**I've been asked this my a few people and I haven't put much thought into it so i decided to let the readers choose. **

**Should Abby and Wally end up a couple by the end of the story?**

**No of course I won't change the genre to Romance because that's not the main plot, but people have asked given how they act around each other so I'm letting you guys choose. **

**I'll let you guys know on the first update of 2016**

**Enjoy chapter 8~**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Abby disappeared and no one had seen even a glimpse of the small blond. The Rogues had gotten into an awful fight with Flash at the beginning of the second week, claiming that he knew where System Glitch was. Captain Cold, Pied Piper, Trickster, and Mirror Master, the only Rogues that were there, didn't look like calming down anytime soon until Jackie and Jacob had showed up and convinced them that Flash didn't have her. Jackie accidentally blinded Pied Piper in the process but the effects only lasted three hours.<p>

Flash was caught off guard with how protective the Rogues were of the girl and even considered asking the League for help on finding her. He quickly dismissed the idea after realizing he's asking the other heroes to help find a missing villain that belonged to _his _main group of villains. So he agreed to look for her while he was on patrols around the city but he came up empty handed every time.

Kid Flash clearly had the same worries in mind, tempted to ask the other members of the team but quickly tossing out that option. _That'll probably get her into more trouble than she is already in… _Now he's forced to depend on the twins to look for her whenever he goes out on mission with the Team. He was fine with it, he really was, but when Jacob started appearing out of nowhere and kidnapping him in the middle of important things Wally was starting to get irritated.

Batman was in the middle of briefing the Team on a mission in California, locating a man that was illegally experimenting on animals and attempting to turn them into weapons. Not even halfway through his briefing the alarms starting blaring and the computers monotone voice started repeating. **_Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert._**_**Three unregistered personnel in the Hanger. **_

The entire group hesitated for a moment when Miss Martian spoke up.

"I'll go check it out. Maybe it's a fluke with the computer?" She stood up from the table and looked over to Batman who gave her an approving nod.

"I'll go with you, babe." Kid Flash smiled, standing up and running to her side. "We'll be right back."

Before the two could leave the room Batman spoke up again. "Kid Flash, Miss Martian. If you have even the slight hesitation that you cannot take down the intruders then come back here immediately. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

._.

Jacob ignored the loud alarms that went off the moment he teleported into the hanger. He had found Abby about twenty minutes earlier and he hated himself for not getting there earlier.

She was curled up in the corner of a dusty old room that looked like it hasn't seen the light of day in years. Her fingers were tangles in her hair and she muttered garbled words.

Taking a couple steps closer to her she cringed and pushed herself closer to the dirty walls. That's when Jacob noticed her nose was bleeding and she had drawn numbers on the floor with a red sharpie. He hoped it was just red sharpie.

It wasn't hard to pick her up, she was lighter than usual. When he got back to Jackie their first thought was find Wally and since he didn't answer his phone they decided to track him and that's when they ended up in the hanger of the Cave.

"Abby be quiet please." Jackie begged softly, covering Abbys mouth with her gloved hand. Her eyes were still tightly shut as she muttered, it was in another language but either twin knew which one.

"Okay, okay. Now what the hell do you- Jackie?!" Both twins looked up and smiled when they saw the speedster.

"Kid! We found Glitch but we don't know what she's saying." Jacob looked back down to the blond that was curled up in his arms. "Little help here?"

Kid Flash gave Miss Martin a 'one second' gesture and sped over, kneeling down and shaking her gently. "Abby… Abby open your eyes…" He silently prayed that she would listen and open her eyes. There was a wave of relief when she twitched a couple times, but the relief turned back to worry as her eyes shot open and flickered between blue and green. "Abby?"

"Kid Flash who is she?" Miss Martian asked, walking over and looking down at the trembling girl.

"System Glitch. The girl that was with the Rogues, remember? I-" Kid was cut off when Abby stared at Miss Martin and started to speak in the same tone from dodgeball.

"Miss Martian, real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse. M'gann is a Martian and protégé of the Justice League member Martian Manhunter." She turned to Wally next, eyes flickering to green before going back to blue.

"Kid Flash, real name Wally West. Born November 11th, 1994. Wally is a founding member of the Team, is the nephew of Barry Allen and sidekick to the Flash." Before she could continue to speak Jackie screamed and clamped her hand over Abby's mouth again. She started to curse under her breath and looked up to Kid Flash. "I don't know… Kid get something to knock her out. Please we'll explain later."

Kid looked over to Miss Martian and nodded, gesturing for her to get the rest of the team while he tried to figure out what's wrong with Abby. When the green skinned girl was gone Kid looked back to Jackie and Jacob, tempted to hit them both.

"I want an explanation. Now." He narrowed his eyes and forced himself not to look down at Abby.

"Get in line because we do too." Jacob snarled. "That's the first lick of English she said since we found her."

The two boys continued to bicker with each other, not getting anywhere with calming down Abby when M'gann came back in with the rest of the Team and Batman.

When Robin looked at the scene he wasn't sure whether to take care of the Blue twins first or help Abby. He decided to go against his instinct and go with helping Abby. Without saying anything to the others he ran over and snapped his fingers in front of her face, seeing if that would get her out of the glitch.

"Slinger. Uncover her mouth." Robin looked over to Jackie and frowned. She stared at Robin, surprised that he didn't use her real name. Jackie silently thanked him for it as well.

"But I don't-"

"Now." Robin said firmly. The twins shared a look and Jacob nodded, moving Jackie's hand so Abby could speak. Instead of looking at Robin her eyes locked onto Aqualad.

"Aqualad, real name Kaldur'ahm, an Atlantean and first leader of the team."

"What the-" Kaldur was interrupted as she looked at Superboy next.

"Superboy, real names are Kon-E and Connor Kent. He was created on March 21, 2010. A hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor, he is genomorph and a founding member of the Team."

"How the-"

"Robin, real name Ri-" There was deafening silence and a sudden red mark on her cheek where Jackie slapped her. Miss Martian covered her mouth and stared at the small blond. Wally was staring at Jackie, completely dumbfounded by her actions. The rest of the team stood back confused or angry, some were a mix of the two.

"System Glitch! Stop! Glitching!" She pulled the girl out of Jacobs arms and started shaking her violently, before Jacob could pull the two apart Jackie whispered in Abbys ear, knowing that the question was their last chance at getting her to stop glitching.

"What does Abby Montgomery know about ways to stop her glitch?" She dropped Abby and let her fall onto her back, watching as her eyes faded back to green for a few seconds.

There was a loud gasp and she shot up, eyes snapping back to an electric blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp that was chapter 8<strong>

**sorry I didn't get it edited, I'll post it again when I get it revised.**

**Don't forget to vote!**

**R&R**


	9. Special Notice! (Not a chapter)

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER**

**Guys I'm super sorry I haven't updated the past couple deadlines, I have finals until the end of the weeks and I've been stressing over my math classes since I'm _so _bad at it.**

**Anyway I'll do my best to post the actual chapter Saturday but if not I'll DEFINITELY post next Wednesday.**

**I'm also thinking of having a Christmas chapter. **

**What do you guys think?**

**Also I fixed the poll so it _is _visible on my profile now, the one involving Abby and Wally. If I don't get a lot of votes then I might leave the poll up longer? I dunno.**

**Anyway I'll erase this chapter when I get the actual chapter posted.**

**I'll talk to you guys soon, thanks for understanding.**

**Don't forget to vote!**

**Bye~!**


	10. The Real Chapter Nine

**Hello readers! As promised I did my best to update by today! Honestly it took a lot of motivation for me to get off my lazy ass as get this chapter done. I'm thinking about doing a short chapter for Christmas but I haven't decided yet. **

**Anyway I'm really sorry this update took so long, school has been a huge pain with finals but now I'm on winter break and I'll be able to work on the story some more. On the bright side though I'm pretty sure I didn't fail any of my exams! **

**You're getting bored with my life story, I can tell, so go on and read the _real _chapter nine.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Abby...<em>

_ Come on Glitch wake up..._

Wake up? Abby wasn't asleep. She was sitting in her room at the Rogues hide out...

The Rogues! Oh god she needed to apologize to Leonard and Hartley for nearly running them over when she ran out. She nearly pushed Hartley over the banister and slammed Leonard into the wall... They're going to be so mad.

"Fuck me.." She groaned, flopping back on her bed. A warm liquid hit the back of her head as she laid back and her body went stiff. Slowly she sat back up and pressed two fingers to the back of her head, cringing when pain shot through her body. She frowned when she saw her fingers covered in a dark red liquid. "Blood..." She whispered.

Abby doesn't remember getting hit on the head. Actually... She doesn't remember leaving the hideout since she texted Wally. But she ran into Leonard and Hartley _after _texting the speedster.

"What the hell is going on?" She looked around the room, picking up a towel off the floor and pressing it to the back of her head to stop the bleeding. "And where'd the damn head injury come from?!" Asking one of the Rogues seemed like the best option so she went to the door, yanking hard on the handle when she found it locked.

Her door doesn't have a lock on it...

_ There's gotta be a way to wake her up! We can't just do nothing!_

_ That's exactly what we're gonna do! This has happened before and we just need to let her find her way out again... Once she wakes up we'll explain everything._

Abby _wasn't _asleep! She was too aware of everything to be asleep! The blood collecting on the towel and the growing headache from the mysterious was no was she was asleep. "Guys?" She called out, looking up to the white ceiling. That seemed to be the source of the familiar voices.

"Jackie!" That was the most recognizable voice. "Jackie get me out of here! What is going on?!"

No response.

"Please..." She asked again, fear spreading throughout her person. "I can't be asleep. I was wide awake when I texted Wally so..." Abby shook her head, looking back to her bed and pushing off the blood covered blanket. A small black notebook sat on the middle of her bed, her name etched on the cover in gold cursive. Things were getting stranger and stranger so what the hell, she might as well read the notebook.

** You're asleep.**Was the first thing she saw. It was written in black sharpie on the first page and it was clearly in her handwriting.

** You glitched in front of the entire Young Justice team, Batman, and the twins. But not one of those little glitches, doll. I mean yah fucked up and nearly gave away Robins identity kinda glitch. (:**

Even though this seemed like something she'd write, smiley face and all, she still didn't believe it. Half tempted to try and find something to use to burn the book, she flipped to the next page anyway.

** Don't get pissy at me I'm just telling you what happened so you can get out of your own head faster! I can bet my glitch that Kid Flash and the twins are flipping their shit. Maybe even Robin. Who knows.**

** Anyway, I don't know what happened before Jacob found me. (You? Us? Fuck it.) But after we got to the Cave it was kind of an out of body experience. I literally stood there behind Jacob while I listed off everything I knew about each person in the room. No one saw me but they were focused on me at the same time.**

** It wasn't pretty.**

That didn't explain the head injury but Abby decided that the notebook might have something to go off of with getting out of her room.

** After Jackie got me to glitch 'properly' I passed out. If you have that gash on the back of your head it's because Jacob accidentally slammed my head into a table while carrying me to the infirmary. (Dipshit move, yes, but you love him anyway!) **

** Now literally the entire team, the twins, and Batman are waiting for you to wake up. Try not to do any stupid shit when you wake up though because Batman **_**really **_**wants to interrogate you since you know the secret identity of everyone on the team. If you say something dumb then the odds will not be in your favor!**

There was only a few sentences left and Abby had the feeling that this book would not help her get out of the room. All it did was tell her what happened after Jacob found her. She didn't even know where he found her!

** You still have those numbers on your arms? You should but I thought I should make sure now.**

Abby looked down to her arms and blinked a couple times when she noticed numbers and equations on her skin, probably written sharpie. Upon further inspection she noticed it was chipping in come places and realized it was sharpie and her own blood. _Gross..._

** Yes? Good. Now memorize them because they've already been washed off your actual body and no one had the common sense to take pictures if they're important. They are. I don't know why but something tells me they're super fuckin' important. Something about when you got kidnapped I know that much...**

** Well my time here is done! Good luck getting out of here, me! You'll figure it out!**

That's where the notes ended, the handwriting getting more illegible towards the end. She must have had trouble writing the last bit out..

"Okay just... Try to think of a way to get out, Abby... You can do this." She reassured herself, memorizing the numbers on her arm before wiping them off with the blood covered towel, thankful the injury stopped bleeding while she was reading the notebook.

It was clear there was no other exit in her room aside from the door, the window completely missing. There was only one thing she could think of doing to get out.

Bust down the door.

Dropping the towel and the notebook on the bed she stood up and ran to the door slamming her shoulder against it and groaning when she was thrown back.

_ Guys her pulse is spiking!_

Maybe that's a good thing? Either way she stood back up and continued to ram into the door, feeling her shoulder start to bruise.

It took about ten hits for the door to crack and at that point she started kicking it violently. There was an occasional disembodied voice telling Abby to wake up or continue whatever she was doing, apparently she was showing signs of waking up.

When the door cracked again she fell back and let out a pained groan, rolling onto her side. A wave of exhaustion swept over her and she felt like falling asleep. Falling asleep while you're inside your own head did not seem like a good idea.

_ Abby keep going! We really don't want you in a month long coma again!_

She heard Jacob and laughed though the pain. "I'm doing my best guys..." She mumbled. The small girl pushed herself back onto her feet, cringing when she felt her shoulder throb. "Just a few more times and I'll be out..." She told herself, not really believing her own words.

Walking back over to the door she braced her arms on the wall and the dresser, she needed something to hold her up.

Kick.

Kick.

Kic-_crack_

The large crack grew and reached all sides of the door, and impression where her foot was hitting was very visible.

"One more time.." She prayed, pulling together all her strength and kicking the door as hard as she could.

All at once the door collapsed on itself and vanished, leaving an open doorway to

blackness. "Oh. So I just go out there then?" She glanced over her shoulder to the bright bedroom then back to the never ending darkness. "You gotta be kidding me..." She sighed.

Abby took two steps out the doorway and she was falling.

* * *

><p><strong>I get that this chapter might be a little confusing but it'll all be explained later on.<strong>

**The poll results so far- **

**Should Abby and Wally get together by the end of the story?**

**Yes- 5**

**No- 1**

**Let's wait and see- 0**

**Thanks for voting! If I don't get the amount of votes I expected by the end of the year I'll probably extend the deadline. **

**Keep the votes coming!**

**Happy Holidays and I hope you have a fabulous day.**

**R&R**


	11. Blinding Lights

**Alright guys I'm not gonna try to make some bullshit excuse for not updating aside from the fact that I'm literally the laziest person on the whole damn planet. I'm going to tell you now that with Skills USA competitions and exhibition for ROTC it's going to be hard to keep my Wednesday/Saturday schedule on check but I'm going to do my best.**

**I'm also letting the poll last a little longer since it sounds like a good idea right now.**

**Anyway sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy the story~!**

* * *

><p>The next time she opened her eyes it didn't take long for Abby to start regretting it. The lights of the infirmary were blinding and her head felt like it was beaten in with a hammer.<p>

_ Right, Jacob accidentally hit my head on the wall…_

When she tried lifting her head she found that it had been strapped down, along with her arms and legs. She was able to turn her head a bit and saw Wally sleeping in the corner, the twins sleeping back to back on the floor, and Dick was in the chair closest to her.

They were all in their hero costumes, including Jackie and Jacob, who's outfits are just solid black with a sun on Jackie's chest and a crescent moon on Jacobs.

_ I must have been thrashing around or something... Why else would they strap me down?_

Abby groaned softly, feeling the pain behind her eyes return when she looked back up. No one moved when she tried to tug off the restraints or whistled at them. She'd try to speak but her throat was too sore.

"G-Guys... Wake u-up..." She said weakly, glaring at Dick since he was the closest. Letting out an irritated huff, Abby coughed a couple times and spoke up a bit louder this time. "Robin get up..." The boy wonder stirred in his sleep and she cursed under her breath.

"Robin I swear to god if you don't wake up and get these fucking restraints off I will whoop your ass into next week!" She hissed loudly in her broken voice, yanking hard on the restraints. The leather straps started burning her wrists.

It took her about five minutes to get any reaction, and that was after a long stream of threats that really hurt to say out loud because her throat was _killing _her.

Robin stirred from his slumber and looked over to Abby with hazed eye. "SG?" He mumbled, straightening up in the chair. It took him a few seconds to realize the small girl was actually awake and responsive and he nearly fell out of his chair. "Glitch!" The boy gave her a bright smile and turned to the group of sleeping teens behind him, throwing a stray shoe in their direction.

"Ouch!" Jackie shot up and rubbed her arm where the shoe had hit her. "Robin what the hell!?"

"Glitch woke up!"# Hearing that made Jackie jump up but also caused her brother's back to hit the floor. The dark haired twin let out a pain filled groan and he opened his eyes, not getting a word in before he saw his sisters finger pointing to Abby who seemed wide awake and aware of the things around her.

"Hey..." She gave them a weak wave and couldn't help but smile when the twins rushed over and pulled her into a bone crushing hug once Robin unstrapped her arms and head. "Did you guys miss me or something?" Abby teased. Jackie gave her a look that held no heat, she was just relived her friend was alive and talking.

"Glitch most of us were worried out of our minds... You've been asleep for over a week." Robin explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The boy wonder watched as Abbys face slowly filled with confusion and horror.

The week the glitching blond was asleep wasn't an easy one. Jackie went to the Rogues and spent a good three hours explaining to them that Abby was safe and she just would be coming home for awhile. Trickster was the hardest to calm down since he was the closest to her.

Batman made it very clear that none of the young justice members or the twins were allowed to speak of the incident outside the group. He also tried to get answers from the Twins but their stubbornness proved difficult to get answers. They promised that they'll explain what they can when she woke up but even then they warned it wouldn't be much.

Miss Martian offered to go inside her head, try to pull Abby out of her own unconsciousness but both Kid Flash and Jacob shot down the idea immediately. Artemis didn't understand why they couldn't try it but Jacob explained that her mind didn't work like normal when she was unconscious and he wasn't sure what would happen if Miss Martian failed to wake her up.

Kid Flash didn't want it to mess up and hurt Abby more than she already was.

"Her vitals are okay and she seems completely aware of her surroundings... She should be able to leave soon." Robin smiled when he looked over the monitors.

"A week..." Abby echoed quietly, her voice still broken. For some reason the thought of being asleep for a week scared her. She'd missed so much and worried so many people. That was what scared her. "I'm sorry."

Jacob gave her a sympathetic look and hugged her again, kissing her cheek. "Don't be."

Abby smiled at him and looked over to Kid Flash when she could move around again. "He's still asleep through all of this?" She glanced up to Robin who gave her a 'one moment' gesture. He walked over to Kid Flash and violently shook him by his shoulders. It only took a couple shakes before Kid was awake and giving Robin the dirtiest glare imaginable. He leaned in and whispered something in the speedsters ear, and Kid flash was up and squeezing all the air out of Abby in a matter of seconds.

"I'm so glad you're awake..." The speedster mumbled. Abby smiled lightly and rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him back as hard as she could.

"Me too.." She whispered. He let her go and leaned her back against the bed. "So when do I get to go home?"

"Right after I get answers." Abby looked over and saw Batman in the door way. She shrunk away a bit from the intimidating hero but not enough for any of the others to notice.

Batman walked in and looked over to Robin, nodding slightly. Robin just nodded back and got Kid Flash and the twins to leave the room.

Abby looked down when her friends left the room and she realized she was in her costume as well, bringing her hand to her head she found her goggles on top of her head. Last time she was conscious she had on a hoodie and shorts so someone must of have changed her clothes. That thought made her cheeks flush and she prayed that the person that did it was at least female.

"So..." She started off, looking up to the hero and smiling lightly. Abby was terrified of him and she knew he knew it but that didn't mean she couldn't try to force a happy attitude. "Where do you want me to start?"

Batman narrowed his eyes and watched her from where he stood at the end of the bed. "How about where you revealed over half the identities of the team including Robins."

Abby blinked a couple times and shook her head slowly. _She _didn't know any of the identities of the young heroes except Wally's but that was only because of the Rogues. "I don't know what you're talking about..." She watched Batman grow irritated with her response and he pulled out a small device with a screen a little bigger than her hand. Before she could ask what it was it started playing the security tape that showed her glitch. From when Robin told Jackie to uncover her mouth to when she listed off the identity of Aqualad, Superboy, and almost Robin before Jackie slapped her quiet.

"That. Glitch, you revealed the identity of Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad. As well as other bits of information. You can't pull a stunt like that and not know how you did it." He took the device back when the video stopped playing. Abby was stunned into silence. She never remembered learning their identities or any of the information she said.

"I. Don't. Know. Check my computer. Check my phone. I don't know how I know what I do." She looked up after a moment of silence, cold eyes masking any emotion she had now, refusing to

let the man know she was confused and scared. "I know you don't have a reason to trust me but _please _trust me when I don't know how or why I revealed their identities... Something with my glitch maybe? That's always been a problem..."

Batman nodded silently. He'd learned of her glitch from her file, given that there wasn't that much it was enough to explain that it's usually unstable and she will spew out bits and pieces of useless information unless triggered by a specific statement. Her file didn't say what the statement was.

"Can I just... Can I go home? Trickster and Piper and everyone, they're all probably really worried.." She noticed the hesitant look on his face, assuming Kid Flash had told him and the team that she lives with Central City's villains.

"One more question."

"Okay..." She tilted her head to the side slightly, giving the masked hero a curious look.

"What did the girl, Slinger, whisper to you before you went unconscious?"

Abby stared at him, her brows furrowed in confusion before she whispered 'oh' under her breath. "My.. Trigger. That's a good thing to call it... It's a way to control my glitch but also a way for me to give out information when I don't want to. That's why Rider and Slinger are the only two that know it."

"And I'm guessing you won't tell me what it is?"

"Mhmm... Sorry but that's a secret I need to stay a secret." She let out a relived breath when he nodded. Abby slowly pushed herself off the bed and wobbled a bit, using the bed as support she looked up to Batman again. "Can you get Moonrider? He can be the one to take me home."

The dark hero nodded and walked out of the room and Abby just laughed when KF ran back in with a bright smile. "I thought I asked for a dark haired teleporter..."

"That you did, Glitch. But after facing the Rogues twice without you both twins are a little nervous to face them right now so I'm taking you home!" He explained. Abby gave the speedster a suspicious look but nodded.

"Alright... Just drop me off at the cafe were you picked me up from school." She pointed a finger at him before he could sat anything. "No. I'm going to bring speedster junior to the Rogues hideout because that's stupid."

"Speedster Junior?" He smirked faintly and tilted his head. "Really?" Kid laughed and dodged the punch Abby aimed for his arm.

"It's better than Baby Flash isn't it?"

"I-" He paused. "Shut up." Kid rolled his eyes when Abby started to laugh but had his turn to laugh when he picked her up bridal style and she squeaked. He ignored the dirty glare and smiled innocently. "Come on, would you rather worry about me dropping you or you falling off?"

"I'm... Not going to answer that question." Abby crossed her arms in a huff and rested her head on his shoulder. "Please, Kid. Just take me home before Trickster has another freak out or something..."

Kid Flash watched her silently for a moment, nodding and heading towards the nearest Zeta tube. He understood why he wasn't taking her directly home but Robin had a tracker on her goggles so they'd always know where she'd be, whether it be Rogues hideout or she was kidnapped again.

"Thanks for not hating me Wally. Bein' a Rogue and all..." Abby mumbled softly. He glanced down to the blond as he ran towards the cafe.

"I could never hate you, Abby."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so far the poll is <strong>

**Yes-8**

**No-2**

**Let's wait-0**

**Keep those votes coming guys!**

**R&R**


	12. Glitching Goggles

**Hello again! I promise I did not die, I just got really busy with school work and _band_. **

**I do not like my band teacher right now. Long story.**

**Anyway! I hope you can tell that my updating schedule is out the window! Sorry about that. I doubt I'll get it back on track in awhile too... Eh..**

**Great news tho! I got my hair cut the way I wanted so now half my head is shaved. I'll stop boring you with my life story and let you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that Abbys 'welcome home' party wasn't a pleasant one. Kid Flash had dropped her off in front of the cafe and after about ten minutes of arguing Abby convinced him to not follow her.<p>

When she first stepped into the hideout that's when things started going down hill.

Pied Piper was the first one to get to her, having heard her being dropped off at the cafe. He pulled her into a bone crushing which really didn't help the headache. When Hartley let go he threatened to throttle her if she scared him like that again. She just nodded quickly, a little scared of her brother-like Rogue.

Next was Captain Boomerang. He made his oh-so-graceful appearance when Abby first stepped into the living room. She wasn't even halfway through her announcement of being home before screaming and taking a step to the right, a silver and yellow platted boomerang flying past her and embedding itself in the wall where her head was seconds ago.

"Sorry, doll! I didn't see you come in!" Digger looked over his shoulder from where he sat on the couch and it took a moment for Abby to realize that he threw it without actually aiming.

"I don't... But..." The small blond quickly shook her head and pulled the boomerang out of the wall, tossing it to him. "Leo'll kill you when he realizes you almost took my head off with that thing." She frowned when he started laughing.

"I doubt it, doll. He's still pretty miffed that you ran off for almost a month... Why do you and Alex call him Leo? His name is Leonard and sometimes Len.."

She gave the man a blank look. "Spell his name."

"L-e-o-... Ah." He chuckled softly and patted her shoulder when he plopped down on the couch beside him. "You know, I'm still pretty sure Hartley and I are the only ones that actually know you're here.."

"Not anymore." A gruff voice behind them spoke up and Abby smiled brightly. Mick was standing in the doorway connecting the kitchen and living room, his goggles were pushed up so she could see his eyes and his heat gun was tucked under his arm.

Leonard was standing beside him, a bag over his shoulder and his cold gun in his hand. Both looked equally irritated and the irritation was directed to Abby.

"Hey..." She smiled weakly and slowly started to slide down the couch so they couldn't see her.

"Abby." She cringed when Leonard spoke but looked up all the same, "Come here." There was a second of hesitation and she glanced over to Digger who just gave her a sympathetic smile and shrugged.

"You're on your own, doll."

Realizing she wasn't going to get any support from him she stood up and walked over. Her hands were in her hoodie pocket and her bangs were covering her eyes as they focused on the concrete floor. Abby wasn't sure what to expect from the two Rogues. A scolding? Mick destroying her computer? Leonard freezing her legs to the floor so she couldn't run off in the middle of the night again?

Every possible outcome was going through her mind and none of them turned out well.

"Hey Leo, Mick... Sorry I'm late?" Abby looked up at the two and realized that their irritation had melted into complete relief.

Leonard was the first to move, kneeling down so he was eye level with her. He grabbed her shoulder with the arm that wasn't holding the cold gun and shook her slightly. "Never do that again, Glitch. No more running off and vanishing for weeks..." He let out a relived sigh and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Got it?"

"Yeah Leo, I got it." Abby nodded and hugged him back. She looked up to Mick when she was released from the hug and she let out a weak laugh. "I know what you're gonna say.."

"Do you now?" The pyromaniac raised an eyebrow as he looked down.

"'Don't run off again or else Digger and I get to use yah as target practice'." She did her worst impression of his voice just to piss him off. Leonard and Digger both laughed while Mick just huffed.

For a moment everything seemed normal, like the group of criminals were just another family that was scolding their child for staying out past curfew. Abby enjoyed the mundane feeling before Leonard's next question brought her back to reality.

"Abby, what happened after Moonrider had found you?" Leonard had set the bag on the table in the kitchen, turns out they just finished robbing a bank, and he looked over to the girl curiously. Her avoiding gaze and nervously picking at the sleeves of her hoodie made it clear it wasn't something she wanted to discuss but it was something that needed to be discussed. Jacob had taken her somewhere else when he found her and every Rogue wanted to know why.

"He took me to another friend that was looking for me. They had proper medical supplies and after the episode I had they all thought it'd be best for me to stay there until I woke up..." Abby was careful to not use any gender specific pronouns or anything related to the heroes.

It wasn't a good answer. Too vague. Too many ways to interpret the answer. Leonard, Mick, even Digger knew something was wrong with they way she said it but no one said it out loud.

"Do you guys mind if I head up to my room? I'm still really sleepy." Lie. Abby was completely awake and wired, she just didn't know of another way to escape the situation. She would explain everything to her family but just not at the moment. If they figures out she was with Kid Flash and the other young heroes for almost a month they'd be livid.

"Sure, doll." Digger stood up and patted her back, "Get some rest. Trickster'll be home soon and I'm sure he'll be happy to see yah back." She nodded and gave the three men a light smile before walking up the stairs to her room and disappearing behind the door.

Once all three were sure she couldn't hear them they looked between each other.

"She's lying."

"Oh yeah, she wouldn't even look at us when I asked about where she was taken."

"There's gotta be a way to get an answer outta her..."

As the three men discussed ways to get a proper answer out of the small girl, Hartley walked passed them and picked up her goggles. They had fallen off when she slid down the couch and no one but he had noticed.

He inspected the silver and blue goggles, hearing a almost nonexistent humming sound coming from it. Hartley ran his fingers over the strap and the lenses but for some reason he couldn't find what was making the humming sound. He glanced over to the three and pocketed the goggles, choosing to give them back to Abby after he figured out why her goggles are buzzing when they shouldn't be.

He stood up from the couch, his footsteps silent as he walked back up to his own room. Unlike the three Rogues in the living room, he was going to be patient with the blond and wait for her to share her story when she was ready.

._.

The moment Abby closed the door she picked up a sharpie off her nightstand and pulled down the Skyrim poster that covered the back of her door. She started to scribble, scribble, and scribble some more. Her eyes occasionally flashed blue as she wrote down the various numbers and equations that used to cover her arms.

After twenty minutes the sharpie went dry and her entire door was covered from top to bottom in blue sharpie. She was leaning against the nightstand and panting hard, staring at the door with a confused expression.

There was no connection to any of the equations. None that she could see. They were just random equations.

Binary coding. Trigonometry equations she remembers from middle school. Coordinates that lead to her old home. That was just the top half of the door too. She was too exhausted to even think about looking at the rest. She picked up the poster and stuck it back on her door then grabbed a circuit board themed poster and put it over the rest of the door.

There.

Now she didn't have to look at the headache inducing scribbles.

Abby let out an irritated huff and collapsed on her bed. After what she had to scribble down she actually was starting to feel sleepy... But no. She wasn't going to let herself fall asleep until Alex came home and said hi. Then she'd fall asleep and probably not wake up for a few days.

_ That might scare the Rogues again... _

Abby just shook her head and let out a breath, blowing her bangs out of her eyes in the process.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Alex to come bursting through her door, nearly knocking it off its hinges, and tackling her off the bed. He was hugging her so hard that it was difficult for her to actually speak and tell him that she _couldn't fucking breath._

"A-Air...!" She finally choked out, gasping loudly when he released her and pulled get up in a sitting position.

"Abby! Oh my goodness I was so worried! When Jackie and Jacob came down to tell us you got hurt and were gonna be gone for a long time I just couldn't stop worrying! Hartley and Sam and Leo and all of us were so sacred! Please don't run off like that again please!" He started hugging her again and Abby nodded, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as she hugged him back.

"I won't Alex, I won't! I promise I won't..." Abby felt bad for lying and she was painfully aware that she'll have to run off again at some point or another. It'll probably relate to Kid Flash or her kidnappers but overall she'll end up running off again and hopefully it won't be for as long.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." She wrapped her pinky finger around his and smiled, her fingers crossed behind her back.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter! Rushed? Yes. Proud of it? Kind of.<strong>

**Here's the poll results!**

**Yes- 9**

**No- 4**

**I know this might be asking a little much but could you guys maybe explain why you would or wouldn't get them together? I know some people are answering in the reviews which I'm okay with, I'd just really like a reason. Even 'yes because cute' is a good enough answer!**

**Not sure when I'll close the poll but I'll let you know soon!**

**R&R**


End file.
